Scary Teddy Bear
by Sayforever
Summary: Johnny Dimarco was a teddy bear to Alli but to Clare he was just scary but what happens if they really got to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the hall when Alli came up to me.

"Clare, I have something to tell you."

"What's up Alli?"  
>"Not too much just, um, do you remember Johnny?"<br>"_Dimarco_?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"What about him?"

"Well we're kind of dating again."

"What? Why, how?"  
>"Well he was talking to me and we just I don't know clicked."<br>"Oh well that's cool I guess."  
>"Clare <em>please<em> tell me you're not still afraid of him."  
>"I- I'm not."<br>"Clare he's like a teddy bear."  
>"A really scary teddy bear."<br>"I think if you just give him a chance you could really like him."  
>"I don't know Alli but for you I guess I could give it a try."<p>

As far as I knew I could never see Johnny and I being friends he's just so scary but for Alli it was worth the shot. She always has been and always will be my best friend so I figured the least I could do was give Johnny a chance. And the next day at school I tried to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He walked down the hall with a different confidence in his step as if by being with Alli he had won something I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a very _very_ bad one.

"Um hi Johnny."  
>"Hi Clare."<p>

"Um so I heard that you and Alli are dating again."

"Clare you don't have to be afraid of me. I know that I may _look_ intimidating but I would never hurt you."

"Did Alli tell you?"  
>"No, I know the look of fear Clare but I promise you I'm harmless."<br>"And Alli?"  
>"What about her?"<br>"Well, being that you're going out with her again I thought that maybe I should give you a chance and get to know you."  
>"So what do you want to know?"<p>

"Well I guess first of all why do you care so much that I think you're scary?"

Oh God Clare why did you ask that question? You already know that the answer is because he's dating Alli what other answer could you expect? But when Johnny looked at me I felt something, I couldn't explain it but I just _knew _that the answer was or should be something else.

"I'm dating your best friend so of course I want you to like me. Okay Clare you got the answer you wanted, now do you want to know the _real_ reason I want you to like me?"

"Okay what's the real reason?"  
>"I like you Clare, as more than just my girlfriend's best friend."<p>

"Y- you mean?"  
>"I mean this," he said and kissed me.<p>

I had always imagined kissing Johnny to be different wait no what am I saying I had _never_ imagined kissing Johnny what was going on? I was about to figure out, just as our tongues touched I fell… off of the bed and woke up at Alli's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Clare it was really weird like you and Johnny _kissed_ and I mean _actually kissed_, with tongue and everything."

"EW _Alli_," I said even though I had the same dream, "I didn't need all that detail."

"Well I'm sorry but it was just so _weird_. What do you think it means?"  
>"I think, you want the honest truth?"<br>"Yes, I want the honest truth."

"I think it means you want to be with Johnny but you're afraid of what I'll think." And that I want to be with him but I don't want to hurt you.

"That makes sense I guess."

"Only if you want to be with Johnny."  
>"I didn't think about it until now but yeah I <em>do<em> miss him."

"So then carpe die am."

"Do you mean it?"  
>"Yeah sure."<p>

"Okay what's bugging you?"  
>"What makes you think that something's bugging me?"<br>"You told me to cease the day with Johnny and now you're acting all weird."

"What do you mean I'm acting weird?"  
>"Clare if you don't like the idea of me going out with Johnny just say it."<p>

"I don't like the idea of you going out with Johnny."  
>"Why not," she whined.<p>

"Because he hurt you last time," I lied.

"I know Clare but I think it's only fair to give him another chance if he hasn't changed then I'll just dump him it's no big deal."

"Ok Alli whatever you say."

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey Johnny can we talk?"

"Sure Alli what's up?"  
>"Well I know we haven't really talked in a while but I guess you could say that I was thinking about you."<p>

"Did you have a dream about me?"  
>"H-how did you know?"<br>"I love it that I can make you stutter, you are just so confidant under most circumstances but with me, it's like I see the real you. So you never asked me what you were getting at backwoods."

"Johnny I wanted to know if you wanted to give us another shot."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alli do you know who you're talking to?"  
>"Yes Johnny I do and I would appreciate it if you didn't tap dance around this and just told me what your answer was."<p>

"Okay you really want to hear it?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then yeah Alli of course I wanna be with you."

"Oh good."  
>"Were you actually worried?"<br>"Yes Johnny I was."  
>"Well don't be because I'm not good enough for you anyway so if I didn't want you back, which I do, it would just be better for you in the long run."<p>

"Johnny do really think we're going to break up again?"  
>"I think that it's inevitable, yes."<br>"Then I don't see a point in us getting back together now"  
>"Alli wait."<br>"What?"  
>"You're not really saying that you want to be with me forever are you?"<br>"I don't know Johnny but if I did I'd want you to feel the same."  
>"Damn it Alli you don't get it, I would drop everything and marry you right now if that's what you want but I need to know that it would be what's best for you."<br>"Oh Johnny that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You don't have to worry about what's best for me I love you and I want to be with _you_ and nobody else.

"Um hi Johnny."  
>"Hi Clare."<p>

"Um so I heard that you and Alli are dating again."

"Clare you don't have to be afraid of me. I know that I may _look_ intimidating but I would never hurt you, you're re the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Did Alli tell you?"  
>"No, I know the look of fear Clare but I promise you I'm harmless."<br>"And Alli?"  
>"What about her?"<br>"Well, being that you're going out with her again I thought that maybe I should give you a chance and get to know you."  
>"So what do you want to know?"<p>

"Well I guess first of all why do you care so much that I think you're scary?"

Oh God Clare why did you ask that question? You already know that the answer is because he's dating Alli what other answer could you expect? But when Johnny looked at me I felt something, I couldn't explain it but I just _knew _that the answer was or should be something else.

"I'm dating your best friend so of course I want you to like me. Okay Clare you got the answer you wanted, now do you want to know the _real_ reason I want you to like me?"

"Okay what's the real reason?"  
>"I like you Clare, as more than just my girlfriend's best friend."<p>

"Y- you mean?"  
>"I mean this," he said and kissed me.<p>

It was just like my dream the look in his eyes, the kiss, almost the entire conversation, everything. This meant that I _liked _it…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I never imagined myself to be the type of girl who would like kissing as much as I did especially when it was with tongue but when Johnny kissed me I just wanted the moment to go on forever and in slow motion would be nice. But what was I thinking? Kissing Johnny should have been a mistake I shouldn't have liked it. He was Alli's boyfriend and even if he wasn't I was supposed to be afraid of him but when he kissed me all of those thoughts went away, everything disappeared and I felt like the only one in the world for him. He held me so close but so gentle as if he were afraid to let go but also afraid of breaking me. If I was really being honest with myself I couldn't _wait _for this to happen again I mean with a kiss like that it doesn't just happen once.

"Hey Alli do you want to go to the ravine with me tonight  
>"Johnny I don't know we just got back together don't you think that it's too soon for sex."<p>

"I wasn't talking about having sex I just want you to hang out with Bruce and I."

"Oh my God I'm sorry I feel like an idiot."

"No it's perfectly understandable Alli but are you in or what?"  
>"Sure."<br>***

We were all sitting on Johnny's tailgate just hanging out when things started to get awkward. Seeing all the couples that had just got done hooking up made me want Johnny and want to have that kind of fun but with Bruce there and looking so sad it was obvious that nothing was going to happen.

"Hey Bruce what's wrong buddy?"  
>"Nothing Johnny I'm fine."<br>"Okay I'm going to go get some drinks I'll be back."  
>"'Kay."<br>"Ok so now that we're alone are you going to tell _me _what's wrong?"

"So you think that I would lie to Johnny and not only that but you think I would tell you something that I was hiding from him if I was?"  
>"Bruce I promise I won't tell Johnny and whatever it is I'll help you fix it."<br>"Alli it's not that simple."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because."  
>"Okay if I guess what it is will you tell me?"<br>"Fine try and guess," he said trying to hide whatever it was behind a poorly constructed wall.

"It's about a girl isn't it?"  
>"Damn it what's taking Johnny so long with those drinks?"<br>"So it is a girl."  
>"I never said that."<br>"But you never denied it either _and _you're blushing, so who is she?"  
>"Damn it I cant do anything about it Alli."<br>"Why not maybe she likes you too Bruce."  
>"She has a boyfriend."<br>"You know I like talking with you like this, alone under the stars."

"Yeah me too," he said and we both laid back on the tailgate.

We looked at each other and when I met his eyes I just _knew_ that not only was I the girl that he wanted to be with but maybe he was the guy that I wanted. After a comfortable silence he took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. He was far too sweet however to make the next move I'm not sure if it was because he really wanted to go slow with me or if it was because I was Johnny's girlfriend.

"You know we really should-"  
>"Bruce?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"For just a second forget would we should or shouldn't do and just kiss me."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you sure Alli?"  
>"Yeah, just kiss me."<p>

Bruce came closer to me and I felt my heart racing and my breath get caught in my throat and finally just when I thought he was going to turn away Bruce kissed me. Our lips touched and his hands started in my hair and then he just kept them there so I moved them down to my hips. I thought that I was going to have to be the one making most of the moves here but after I gave Bruce enough confidence to put his hands on my hips he sort of took over. His hands quickly moved under my shirt and I really hoped Johnny wouldn't show up soon it was so dark which might distract him. Oh come on Alli focus Bruce is kissing you and you _really_ like it. Finally he took my shirt off and the clothing was being shed but then he pulled away.

"Bruce what's wrong?"

_"I can't do this, not with you."_  
>"Is it because I'm Johnny's girlfriend?"<p>

"No, well actually that _is _part of the reason but mostly Alli because you deserve better than this, than the ravine, in Johnny's truck ,and without even so much as a date. I can't just hook up with you Alli because I love you."

"Hey Clare it's Johnny, I was um just calling to tell you that my date with Alli is over and I wanted to meet you somewhere but I guess if you don't get this message before it's too late we can talk tomorrow."

Oh my God Johnny totally called me and I think he kinda asked me out? He said um I'd never heard Johnny say um and he sounded nervous. I really wish I could ask Alli about this since she's way more experienced than I am. I could really use her expertise right now but because I decided to have whatever feelings these are for Johnny I can't get her help and I don't know who else to ask except…

"Hey Darcy I know that you're probably super busy in Kenya and all but I could really use some sisterly advice right now so if you ever get a few minutes please call me back."


End file.
